Uehara Momoe
Momoe Uehara is one of the heroines of Folie à Deux ♥ Pretty Cure!, and as Cure Lumière (キュアルミエール Kyua Rumieeru), she serves as the unofficial leader of the duo (later trio.) Personality Momoe is a kindhearted yet somewhat overexciteable girl, who transferred to Toyo-shinzoshima from Okinawa, where she had lived nearly her whole life. She can speak with an Okinawa dialect, but only tends to do so around her family or whenever she's flustered, leading others to misunderstand her. She loves having many friends, and tries her best to communicate with as many people through as many methods as possible, though some people consider her clingy and annoying at first. History A New Town, a New Destiny Relationships Hasegawa Sumiko -- Momoe takes an instant liking to Sumiko when they first meet, despite the other girl's reportedly harsh demeanor and her irritation at her hyperactive behavior. However, after they come into their Pretty Cure identities they become closer friends, almost to an inseperable degree. Okazaki Miyori -- At first, Momoe doesn't think too much of Miyori (she considers her a good person, but doesn't know much about her besides that Sumiko buys from her store a lot.) But when Miyori reveals her past to the girls, Momoe starts looking at her more like a big-sister mentor figure, and usually turns to her for hard advice. Morioka Shinya -- Being easily swayed, his Dream Interpretation Club catches her fancy almost immediately, and the two of them bond over the art while scouting for more members to recruit. He becomes a much more valuable friend after she saves him from the Death Dream Kingdom's schemes; after joining, she starts paying more attention to her own dreams, wondering if they have any connection whatsoever to the plight of the Radieux Kingdom. Konacha -- The two of them have a sisterly relationship, although Konacha tends to make brutally honest comments regarding her attitude, poor cooking, etc. that upset Momoe greatly. She also is made to act as the taste-tester for said poor cooking attempts, which she always dreads. Cure Lumière "The dream of warmth in the coldest night, I am Cure Lumière!" "寒い夜で暖かさの夢、自分はキュアルミエール！" "Samui yoru de atatakasa no yume, jibun wa Kyua Rumieeru!" Cure Lumière (キュアルミエール Kyua Rumieeru) is Momoe's Pretty Cure alter-ego. Transformation Konacha summons the Rose Clé from her locket, which she beams over to Momoe. She grasps the Clé and announces "Pretty Cure, Unlock the Dream!" (プリキュア、アンロック・ザ・ドリーム！ Purikyua, anrokku za doriimu!) The Clé inserts into the Folie Médaillon and glittering pink light pours forth, surrounding Momoe ribbon-style and causing her costume to materialize piece by piece. Her hair lightens and lengthens, and her eyes go from brown to pink as well. Afterwards, she announces her speech and strikes one final pose. Attacks Apart from using her weapon, the Lumière Sabre, in physical attacks, Lumière also has a variety of magical attacks at her disposal: *'Pretty Cure Éclatant Tempête' (プリキュアエクラタンテンペスト Purikyua Ekuratan Tenpesuto): A large-scale, pink light-based attack that knocks enemies back hard. *'Pretty Cure Éclatant Impact' (プリキュアエクラタンインパクト Purikyua Ekuratan Inpakuto): A smaller-scale light-based attack that has the potential to scald / burn an enemy when hit. *'Pretty Cure Rose Folie Burst' (プリキュアローズフォリバースト Purikyua Roozu Fori Baasuto): The finishing attack that Lumière uses to purify Akumuma with. *'Pretty Cure Folie Rêve Spirale' (プリキュアフォリレーブシュピラール Purikyua Fori Rebu Supiraaru): A combination attack used by Cures Lumière & Pétille only; a large, pink and purple spiralled beam of light that instantly stuns an enemy and causes severe damage / weakening. *'Pretty Cure Grand Folie Unification' (プリキュアグランドフォリユニフィケーション Purikyua Guran Fori Unifikeeshon): A combination attack used by all three Cures; a series of large pink, purple and mint beams that intertwine and have homing properties. The damage caused to an enemy is much greater than that of Folie Rêve Spirale, so it is only used sparingly. Appearance In normal form, Momoe has short-to-medium length, magenta-red hair that curls slightly in the front (along with a prominent ahoge), and wide brown eyes. Her Daiwa Academy uniform is a red cardigan with navy blue and white accents over a white blouse, a navy neck ribbon, a navy and red plaid skirt and white knee-high socks with brown shoes. As Cure Lumière, Momoe's hair is longer and a lighter shade of pink (though the ahoge remains), and her eyes are a slightly darker variation of the same shade. Her uniform consists of a white bodice with pink trim and white lace edges; said bodice has a pink chest bow with her Médaillon in the center, pink cross-shaped buttons and cap sleeves in the same trimmings. She has a short, yet full white and pink skirt, and pink knee-length boots with white thigh-high stockings; her accessories include matching wrist ruffles, lace-edged choker and angel wing hair clips with flowing ribbons. Etymology Uehara (上原): "high field" Momoe (百恵): "hundred blessings" Lumière: French, meaning "light", but is translated specifically in materials as "glow". Éclatant Tempête: French, meaning "glowing tempest". Trivia Category:Cures Category:Folie à Deux ♥ Pretty Cure! Category:Folie à Deux ♥ Pretty Cure! characters Category:Lead Cures Category:Pink Cures